Presidency of Valid de Impala
Valid de Impala originally ran in a three-way race during the GPA's General election cycle at the end of October 2007. He was elected President of the Green Protection Agency with his term to begin on 1 November and to end on 31 December 2007. This election was ratified with a vote after the other two Presidential tickets conceded defeat on the 27th of October. His ascendancy to the post was immediately controversial, drawing criticism from New Pacific Order due to an earlier incident in which Valid edited a post by Dilber on the GPA forum. NPO had at that time already removed its signature from the Declaration of Neutrality due to the October 2007 GPA neutrality dispute. Within the first 16 hours of his election as President, a Vote of No Confidence was called upon him by GPA Members. The grounds for undertaking this action were unspecific at the onset, but seemed to focus more on the idea that Valid's persona appeared to be too polarizing as a member and thus not the best choice to represent the GPA as a neutral figurehead. The debate on both the merits and basis of calling this VoNC dominated the debate that transpired over the course of 72 hours prior to the GPA Security Council vote. Valid de Impala's VoNC failed to remove him from office with a slight majority favoring his continuance as President. As President, Valid distanced himself from past GPA leaders by taking on a more authoritarian role in government. After learning that Libertarian Socialist Federation had stolen GPA guides and been in possession of them for two months, the GPA threatened war on them as well as demanding that The Order of Light and SPQR expel former LSF members so the GPA could attack them. Over time, calls for Valid's removal strengthened, culminating with GPA Director of Communications Great Dzar's open letter to the Cyberverse on 8 December, in which Great Dzar claimed to speak for the "great, silent majority" of GPA Members and in which he called for "the alliances of Planet Bob to censure GPA President, Valid de Impala, and for the membership of the GPA to impeach Valid de Impala". After this statement the Viridian Entente censured Valid de Impala's government and closed their Embassy to the GPA until he was removed from office. Another Vote of No Confidence was initiated within hours by the GPA Security Council, and on 11 December 2007, Valid de Impala was officially removed from office. The VE has subsequently repealed their censure of the GPA. However the VE, along with many alliances like the NPO,CIS, NpO, GGA, IRON, and others have not put their signatures back on the DoN. Valid de Impala voluntarily resigned from the Green Protection Agency the next day and scheduled his nation Bumblefrak for deletion. Valid's goodbye post When faced with so much personal hate and bitterness that you can't even have a conversation with someone without getting flamed there is not much to be done. PB clearly aggressively dislikes me. And that's fine. I couldn't for personal reasons of commitment resign from my office unless called to by my membership (which happened). Therefore I will not have dislike and hate for me be translated onto GPA. Since I have no care to be anywhere else and being a un-aligned is absolute suicide on PB I have little choice. In that ... my personal enemies have been victorious. I congratulate you. ''In a more pertinent point to my deletion. CN isn't fun for me anymore (Sorry Kevin). It hasn't been for some time. This is quite counter to the nature of games as they are supposed to be fun. The GPA was the only reason I played the game and if I could be in GPA without a nation I would have done so. Those few that know me know I am a terrible insomniac. CN was not helping that cause staying up to watch the "line" deal with any update timed issues (1:00am for me) was rather draining. That and I found that i spent more time on CN then really anything else in my life. Rather sad if you ask me. It was time for CN and I to part company. ''This will very likely be the last time I post here on the boards. So goodbye CN. You were quite fun while it lasted. See also *Valid de Impala *Declaration of Neutrality *GPA neutrality dispute *Great Dzar *Great Dzar's open letter *VE's censure of Valid's government. *GPA announces Valid is removed from office Category:Events